Catharina Sabana
Catharina Sabana (カタリナサバナ, Katarina Sabana) is a female mage living in Hartselle, Bosco. She is originally from Corden, Bosco, where her parents and younger sister live. She created the guild Travelers Thorn for her friend Suri Micher and to honor the duke of Hartselle and his daughter, Aaren Faustininus Thorne and Annika Primrose Thorne. She uses Quartz-Make Magic and was taught Sensory Magic by Kristel Solus. She also uses ring magic to change into different outfits. Her parents allowed her to leave home at 17 to start this guild under the condition that Janene Sovány be her guild master. After much persuation, Janene gave in and let the Travelers Thorn guild be based in her Tavern as long as they worked there. Janene, being an s-class mage, trains the girls in hand-to-hand combat and increasing their magic power in the mornings and afternoons unless they have a job. Appearance Catharina is a cute and chubby young woman. She isn't the slimmest girl, but she likes how she looks. She looks like a twin next to her mother, where she inherited most of her facial features and body figure from. Her skin is slightly tan unless she goes outside a lot during the summer. Underneath her chubbiness she has a fair amount of muscle and is quite strong due to Janene's vigorious training. She is a little above average height, standing at 5 feet 7 inches tall. She has long, curly brown hair that has a reddish/golden tint and since her hair gets in the way a lot, it can be seen in a ponytail or a half ponytail. She had deep turquoise eyes as a child, but they have turned into a light green in her later years, but are still big and round. She likes all colors, but red and black are her favorite pair. Her main outfit in a loose black tanktop with red cloth folds and belt. Her pants, that are also black, cut off mid calf with gold trim around the edges. She has one long, brown leather belts with golden buckles that raps around her hips twice. She wears brown leather boots that are a little over ankle length with brown leather straps. She has a single long, red and black fingerless glove on her left arm, and above it is her Travelers Thorn guild mark. This is her main outfit, however she has a lot of different outfits for different activities and different types of weather thanks to her golden ring given to her as a gift from her mother. Her ring is a requip ring that holds a pocket universe where she keeps her other outfits (she practically keeps her wardrobe in there). Personality She was a curious child, and would usually play outside and explore the forest and mountainside outside her home in Corden. She didn't have much parental control until her father, Jarvis, came into the picture. He made sure to keep her straight and with better manners. On the outside she obeyed, but her curious nature turned on the rebelious inside, and she longed to break free and break the rules. When she was about to start being more rebelious on the outside, her sister was born and she took on a role of new responsibility as role model and older sibling. She was always a playful child, always with a big, toothy grin on her face and causing mischief around her mother's adult friends. However, she started school late and had a hard time making friends. She quickling dialed herself down to fit in and became shy, awkward, and self-concious. She became critical of other children as they had been of her, but as she got older, she realized how close minded she was being, and she stopped blaming everyone else and thinking everyone was out to get her and she became a lot happier. She also forced herself to be more outgoing. She loves human interaction, but it must be limited and on her own time. Forced to interact with other people, especially ones she doesn't particularly enjoy or in uncomfortable with, for too long wears her out. As a mage, she wants to become better and stronger, but when she was younger, she was not willing to work and practice to become better. She has a very lazy and prefectionist attitude, so even though she wants to improve, she has to be perfect at it or not do it at all. Even though she knows this is a bad attitude, it is hard for her to shake. Janene has been helpful by kicking her ass in training. Other than that, she loves being a mage and is very good at creating household items, small sculptures, jewelry, and other battle spells she has already perfected. Catharina is typically optimistic on the outside, even though it is in her nature to be pessimistic. She seems confident on the outside and will take chances while her teammates do not, but on the inside she is scared and she doubts herself. Her emotions are very volatile and she can go from being happy to the opposite in two seconds flat. She is very good at calling people on their BS because her father used to mess with her when she was younger and she grew accustomed to it and learned to read people. With her friends, she is very possessive of them, even if she doesn't show it owtwardly. It is more of her own inner turmoil when her friends have somewhere else to be or are hanging out with someone else. She then feels guilty about her feelings but keeps it all bottled up inside. Being a curious child, she questioned aspects such as religion, as her sitters where very religious and took their places of worship. She now considers herself agnostic, not believing in any form of religion, but believing their may be some sort of higher power. Hazeline and Jarvis taught Catharina to always ask questions, to not believe everything you hear, and that it is okay to think differently than everyone else. This, of course, allowed for Catharina to be open minded and form her own opinions. Though she doesn't always admit it, she can be very afraid. She is afraid of pain, falling, and of the things in the dark. Sometimes it stops her, and sometimes she pushes through, but it is never certain whether her fear will overcome her. History As a toddler, Catharina's father left her and her mother, but that didn't seem to bother her much as she got to spend lots of time with her mom. Her mother, Hazeline, soon had friends and roommates rent out the house they lived in so she could afford it. Around the age of four, Jarvis came into her and her mother's life. He adopted Catharina and married her mother, and a few years after that, Catharina's sister Anna was born. Around the age of five, Catharina quickly became disinterested in her school work, and more interested in the arts, cooking, and magic. Her mother had a retired ice-mage friend who gladly starting teaching her, as long as Catharina stayed with school. She quickly grew frustrated as she did not succeed right away. She also did not like the cold and the training she received involved being able to withstand very cold temperatures. One day she was off exploring with her friend Suri when they found a cave. It was a bit dark, but since she was with a friend, she was able to go in and explore it. What they found was a massive crystal cave full of quartz crystals. A small opening at the top of the cave shined light onto the crystals and they were glowing. Catharina was entraced by it. She would go back to the cave frequently just to gaze at them; she started collecting quartz and studying it in books she got from her local library, learning about its composition and how it was created. Still having little success with her ice-magic training, Catharina couldn't get the quartz crystal cave out of her mind and with her concentration wandering, she created something, but it was not cold. She had created a small, clear quartz crystal. Her teacher laughed about it, they said, "Well, if that's your passion, who am I to force you to make ice?" Ava adjusted slightly, and allowed her to create quartz instead. Over the Summers, Ava would take Catharina on training sessions, traveling around the country and doing magic training while seeing mages from other countries and cultures. Ava was an old friend of Ur, and she met up with her while traveling in the eastern countries. There, Catharina met two boys around her age, Gray and Lyon. They were Ur's pupils, and Catharina found them a bit weird and eccentric, and got especially embarrased when they would strip their clothes off at random. She even got to practive with them a few times, even though they seemed disinterested in her, she made sure to make them remember her by kicking their butts. Soon after Catharina started learning magic, she tagged along with her mother, Hazeline, to the Norvino Kingdom where she was invited to play her violin for a spring festival being held there. Catharina was six years old at the time. As she was wandering around the palace, a young girl older than herself caught her eye on a balcony overlooking the garden. She didn't want to be seen or disturb the girl and she tried to sneak by her, but the girl took notice of her anyway. Catharina asked the girl how she knew she was there, and she said she could sense her aura and feel her approaching. Catharina pleaded with the girl to teach her as she was facinated with learning all about magic at the time, and the girl finally taught her the basics of this Sensory Magic during the week she was there for the festival. At the end of the week, Catharina found out this girl was the princess of the Norvino Kingdom, Kristel Solus. Hazeline was invited back each year for the festival, and Catharina begged her mother each year to bring her along so she could work with and talk to Kristel. Catharina did fairly well in her education, taking a liking to science and mathematics, but she was more interested in her activities outside of the classroom like drawing, reading, writing, cooking, music, and of course, practicing magic. She had two really good friends, Suri Micher and Ember Saffron, who both started practicing magic after Catharina because they thought it would be fun. Throughout the years, they all got more serious about their magic practices, and started to battle against each other as practice. On Catharina's 13th birthday, her mother and father gave her a magic ring. It had belonged to Catharina's mother to change her outfits inbetween her performances, and Catharina was always facinated by it. Hazeline no longer does big shows that require her to change outfits, so she gave it to Catharina as a gift because she was saving up money to get a custom made magical outfit. Hazeline wanted her daughter to be able to change quickly if something were to happen. She currently has it loaded up with outfits for different situations like cold weather and swim suit weather, but she also has some magic outfits that are resistant to some types of magics. When Catharina was 17, one of the Micher servants saw Suri, Catharina, and Ember practicing their magic in an open field, and he reported it to Suri's parents. They were furious and immediately came and took her home. A huge fight ensued, and Suri ran away from home. She fled to the Inn Catharina and Ember were staying in and told them everything that happened. The next morning, they traveled back to Corden, Catharina's hometown, and Catharina told her family she was going off with Suri and Ember to make something of themselves. Catharina's parents, who where much more supportve of her magic use, allowed it under the condition that Janene, a family friend, look after them. Then they traveled all the way to Caister in Stella to ask Ember's parents that same question. Her father supported her, but her mother wanted her to never leave, so her father snuck her out of the house. They traveled around Bosco for awhile until finally meeting up with Janene in Hartselle, Bosco. After living in Hartselle for awhile, working at Janene's Tavern, the White Magpie, and completing random magical jobs, Catharina thought they should make a guild; they called it Travelers Thorn, referencing to their recent wandering and to dedicate it to the Benevolent Duke and Duchess of Hartselle, Aaren Faustinus Thorne and his daughter Annika Primrose Thorne. Janene agreed to turn her pub into a guild house, as she had the room (As long as they promised to keep working there, too), and soon, Travelers Thorn was born. Synopsis Equipment Magic Ring - Requip Magic Magic and Abilities Quartz-Make Magic: Quartz-make (石英メイク Sekiei meiku) is a type of Caster Magic that is considered to be a specific type of Crystal-Make Magic. This type of magic allows the user to turn magic energy into a solid, crystaline form: quartz. The user can create static and dynamic objects out of quartz, and can resort to reusing the same quartz already created for other purposes. The quartz can be created in different colors since there are many different forms of quartz; however to do this, one has to know the chemical impurities in the quartz that cause it to become that color. Catharina has to practice replicating quartz in these colors to get the chemical impurities correct. She can currently replicate pure quartz, which is white or transparent; rose quartz (light to deep pink quartz), amythyst (purple quartz), and citrine (yellow to orangish amber quartz), and is currently trying to replicate Carnelian (red quartz), Aventurine (blue-green quartz), and Onyx (black, opaque quartz. This one is hardest to replicate because of its dark and opaque nature). Catharina's Spells: *'Quartz-make: Shield': User creates a shield in front of the user that shields everything behind it. User can also create this shield in front of another person separate from the user, however, it takes a slight bit more time and magical energy. *'Quartz-make: Gauntlets': User punches his/her fists together to create quartz gauntlets, making punches exponentially more effective and they are good for blocking with. *'Quartz-make: Crystal Shards': Using both hands, the caster forms multiple shards of quartz crystal of varying sizes that are shot from the user towards an enemy. *'Quartz-make: Great Wall': User creates a large wall of quartz to stop or trap one or multiple enemies. This consumes a lot of magical energy depending on the size and thickness of the wall. *'Quartz-make: Cocoon': User casts a sphere of quartz around themselves as defense. *'Quartz-make: Spike Sphere': Used after cocoon, this projects spikes from the defense sphere toward oncoming enemies. *'Quartz-make: Rain': This attack is similar to crystal shards, however, all the shards are rain drop sized, and they literally rain down on enemies. *'Quartz-make: Shates': User creates blades attached to the soles of shoes or feet (used on ice). The user can also create wheels instead of blades, allowing the caster to skate on more surfaces. *'Quartz-make: Shuriken Blades': User creates small, hand-held blades used for throwing. These blades are not used to cause piercing wounds, but to distract enemies and maybe pin clothing. User can create them continuously as they are small and take little magical energy to create. *'Quartz-make: Mines': The caster creates several small mine like projectiles and spreads them along the ground as a trap. They are not very noticeable. When the magical energy of her enemies gets close enough to the mines, the projectiles explode outwards to make a small to medium sized explosion. Since Catharina uses Sensory Magic, she is able to infuse the quartaz with something almost like instructions. She recognizes her magical aura, the auras of her companions, and the auras of her enemies, so she can make is so the mines only explode when subjected to her enemies' magical aura. *'Quartz-make: Spider': The caster creates almost like a claw of quartz around the torso and shouders of the caster, and protruding out of the back are six, long legs that are capable of moving based on the casters will. This lets them move like they are they caster's own limbs. This is dynamic-make magic, and requires constant concentration and use of magical power to continue to use. Sensory Magic This magic was taught to Catharina by the princess of the Norvino Kingdom and the Leader of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino, Kristel Solus. She was taught this magic over the course of many years, but only once a year for a week at a time. She is not nearly as skilled as the princess or any other member of the royal family. She explained how the magic works to Janene, and she tries her best to give her ways to practice using this technique. Currently, Catharina is able to see all people's energy, though dimly if she is not really concentrating. She can sense other people's magical energy, but she can not quite place where they are if she does not already know where they are. She can differentiate between a bright are dark aura. In a few years time and with much practice, she is able to close her eyes and "see" the people around her because she can sense the frequency of their magical auras. She can differentiate between people as well, and it is practically impossible to sneak up on her. She can shield her magical aura from other mages so they can not detect her. She will also be able to see fluctuations in a persons aura, being able to tell when they are not saying their true intent, as well as malfuntions in the body long before the physical symptoms become visible. She is overall sensitive to changes in eternano. Ring Magic : Requip This is a holder type magic that was taught to Catharina by her mother. When her mother performed, she would sometimes change her outfits during performance, but she would use this requip magic ring to do so. Catharina does not use this magic primarily for combat, and it holds more casual outfits for different outdoor or social settings. However, she does have a few outfits that are enchanted to improve her magical abilties, like her main outfit; It improves her magical recharge rate by 15%, as it is enchanted to attract Eternano particles after the user has expelled some of their magical energy. Some other outfits include fire resistant clothes, cold resistant clothes, and reconnaisance armour, which quiets her footsteps and movement. Natural Talent: '''Catharina is a natural at using magic, however she is lazy and a perfectionist and is still trying to overcome this to become a really great mage. '''Hand-to-hand Combat: While not an expert by any means, she is fairly adept at using hand to hand combant thanks to Janene's rigorous training. She can defeat one person at a time, and her stubbornness to not lose a fight can keep her going if she needs to. She is the most adept in hand-to-hand combant of all the other members of her guild (besides her guild master). '''Can use various small weapons: '''whether it be shuriken, kunai, or daggers, she has made and practiced using these weapons in combat. '''Stealthy: '''She is pretty good at keeping quite, but it silent when using her reconnaisance armour. She also learns to hide her magical aura in later years, so she is virtually undetectable. '''Musical Ear: '''Being around her mother who uses music based magic, she is resilient to music based attacks, but not impervious to them. '''Cooking Enginuity: '''She is a very resourceful chef, and is able to prepare meals with a variety of ingredients. Trivia *Catharina considers herself bisexual, as she considers both genders to be attractive and does not care what gender someone has as long as she relates to them on a personal level. *Catharina created the guild Travelers Thorn at the age of 18, as well as designed the guild mark. Category:LGBT Character Category:Quartz-Make Magic Category:Sensory Magic Category:Norvino Kingdom